Little Women
by Jet Black Lily
Summary: Bree Chase is a half-werewolf with a crush on Albus Potter. Laura White is a pureblood with a secret. Jane McKinnon is a beauty with a horrific past. Alice Longbottom is not what everyone thinks. And Rose Weasley is not her Mother's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Aubrey Chase, and I am a very complicated person. Even though I aspire to be a simple one.

I am known as Bree, am going into my sixth year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and am a muggle-born witch. Having been brought up learning Maths and Science, it was very complicated having to cope to a world of magic. And it was even worse for me.

You see, one of the most complicated things about me is that I'm half-werewolf. Not fully werewolf, but not quite human either. You see, I was bitten by a werewolf one night when I was in a meadow near my house, looking at the stars. I love the stars. But, I was bitten as the werewolf turned back into a human. This means that although I do not turn into a werewolf, I have some wolfish qualities around the full moon.

Another complicated thing about me is my family. My brother, Ethan, is a Muggle. We were close until I was discovered to be a Witch. Now he refuses to speak to me. My Mother left my Father when I was six. I have never seen her since. I live with my Dad, who I was always very close to. However, the fact that I am away for most of the year has put a strain on our relationship. So much so that during the holidays I am generally left alone in my room. I have to cope on the Full moon alone. Without my best friend or my family at my side.

My best friend is a pureblood witch called Laura White. She sees the world very simply. To her, everything is black or white, with no shades of grey in between. She is a different sort of beautiful, understated, natural. She is quite clever, and extremely shy. But she's also incredibly funny, if you take the time to get to know her.

I was even complicated to the Sorting Hat. It didn't know where to put me. Obviously not Slytherin, since I was a 'Mudblood' to them. It said I could have gone into any of the other three. I have Brains, and am organised. This is why my favourite subjects are those often classed as the most difficult: Astronomy, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes. I hate Defence Against the Dark Arts, I only carried it on to NEWT level as I think it useful. However, the Sorting Hat also labelled me as Brave, and Loyal. But I already knew where I wanted to be. Hufflepuff. I saw Hufflepuff as a house which would always accept you, no matter what. And so, I decided to become a Hufflepuff. That was where I met Laura, and we became friends.

Another complicated thing about me is that I am in love with a Potter. Of course, everyone says that they are in love with a Potter. But mostly, they choose James Potter. I, however, chose Albus Potter. And I've stuck by that choice throughout my entire schooling career, since my third year. He's attractive in a geeky sort of way, slightly awkward and quite shy. He looks as though he needs to be mothered. However, he has a fire in his eyes which suggests that there is more to him than you could guess.

The complicated part of that is that I know that he will never notice me. I am too ordinary. Nothing special. And too shy. Just like Laura. That was why we became friends in the first place. We are both content to sit at the wayside, reading a good book. I never talk to Albus Potter. In fact, I generally hide when he walks by, or blush. I know it is hopeless. Despite being shy, Albus is very desirable. I expect he has a fan-club, just like his older brother James Potter. That is why I always avoid him. Because my looks are simply just average.

I have brown wavy hair, which has a kink which refuses to right itself. I am quite tall, and slim, with baby-blue eyes. I am freckled, and tend to bite my nails when nervous. Frankly, I am the sort of person no-one would ever want to notice.

At this moment, I am waiting in a Hogwart's Train compartment for Laura. We always sit together, choosing a compartment away from everyone else. But this year, I arrived before her, and so am sat alone, waiting.

I have a book on my lap, inviting me to read it, but for once I am not ready to lose myself in it's pages. I am too busy in the real world, wondering, just wondering.

'Excuse me, but can I sit here please?' I was broken out of my daydreaming by a smiling Laura, who had just knocked on the compartment door.

'Laura!' I exclaimed, jumping up to hug her briefly before sitting back down. 'How was your summer?'

'Good, thanks Bree. What about you? Ethan still being a pain?' she asked in a soft voice. I nodded, trying to ignore the tears welling in my eyes.

'We used to be so close? I don't know why he can't just face the fact that I'm a Witch' I complained. Laura nodded compassionately, even though she's heard this a million times before. But then again, what are best friends for?

'He'll get over it eventually. Anyway, are you looking forward to Sixth Year?' she changed the subject deftly. I pretended I didn't notice.

'Sort of. I decided this year I was going to do all the things I always said I would do, so I wrote a list about it' I told her. You see, I like to write lists. I do so in order to vent, or suggest things I would never normally do. It keeps me sane, and it's my version of writing a diary. I've done it for as long as I can remember, and I keep all my lists in a small book. Some of them are incredibly old, some more recent.

'Can I see?' asked Laura shyly. She knows that some of my lists are private, and therefore allows me to choose whether I want to let her see them or not. This time, I decide that she can, and nod quickly, giving her my permission. I take out my book, flipping it to the last page I had written on, allowing Laura to read the list.

_**Things that I, Aubrey Chase, need to do before I leave school**_

_**1) Learn how to get into the Kitchens.**_

_**2) Discover if the Come and Go Room really exists**_

_**3) Learn how to create a Patronus correctly**_

_**4) Sneak out after Curfew**_

_**5) Visit a different Common Room, though not the Slytherin Dungeon**_

_**6) Give a teacher an interesting reason for being late for a class**_

_**7) Swim in the Lake**_

_**8) Speak to Albus Potter, and hopefully befriend him**_

_**9) Get a boyfriend (preferably Albus Potter)**_

_**10) Spend all night in the Astronomy Tower**_

I was quite proud of this list. It had some hopefully achievable points on it, though I doubted I would be able to manage some, such as Numbers 6, 8 and 9. But I would definitely try. Laura is looking with scarcely concealed delight at my list.

'Bree, this is brilliant! You have to complete the list!' she told me. I smiled slightly.

'I'll try' I promised. At that moment, there was a knock on the door, and I could see the shadows of three girls through the glass panels. Laura and I looked at each other curiously, before beckoning the unknown girls in.

Through the door waltzed the three Gryffindor Darlings- Jane McKinnon, Rose Weasley and Alice Longbottom II.

Jane McKinnon was easily the most beautiful girl in the school. She had red hair, and a slightly round face, and was very brave. Last year, she had dislocated both her left elbow and shoulder in a Quidditch accident and not cried once. Most importantly, Jane McKinnon was _kind_. Everyone liked Jane McKinnon. It had come as no surprise to most then, that she was the girlfriend of James Potter II.

Everyone also liked Alice Longbottom, who was incredibly small and similar to a pixie, with a wide smile and brown hair framing her face. However, everyone knew not to underestimate her after they watched her duel a Slytherin last year. She had been scarily good, and no-one doubted her abilities now. She was extremely good friends with Lysander Scamander, and most presumed that they would get together at some point.

Rose Weasley shared red hair with Jane, though hers was much more frizzy. She was the smartest girl in my year, and most thought she should have been in Ravenclaw. Apparently, she was the reincarnate of Lily Evans, and spent most of her time shouting at Scorpius Malfoy, who had decided that he was in love with her. However, she had 'no time for boys' and had never had a boyfriend.

The three girls were hovering uncertainly in the doorway, unsure as to why we were staring at them with abject surprise.

'Um, everyone else is full, and we were wondering whether we could join you?' asked Jane after a suitable pause. Laura and I looked at each other.

'Yes, of course' answered Laura quietly. The three Gryffindors entered the compartment, plonking themselves down on seats. Alice had a cat squirming in her arms.

'I'm Jane McKinnon' said Jane when the silence was becoming awkward, holding out her hand, which we both took uncertainly.

'Rose Weasley' drawled Rose.

'And I'm Alice Fields' finished Alice. They must of known that we knew who they were but decided to be polite anyway.

'I'm Bree Chase' I introduced myself.

'Laura White' murmured Laura. The girls looked at us.

'You're in our year, but Hufflepuff's, right?' clarified Jane. Slowly, I nodded.

'Thought so' said Alice. 'We all have quite a few classes with you.' Again, I nodded. This was quickly becoming the most awkward situation I had ever been placed in.

'Sooo, what's your favourite lesson?' asked Rose in an attempt to break the silence once more. I perked up slightly at this question.

'Astronomy, definitely' I said eagerly.

'Bree's an Astronomy nerd' said Laura. I scowled slightly, not liking Alice, Rose and Jane's laughter, even though I knew it wasn't directed at me as such.

'It's fun!' I protested. Jane smiled.

'I know. I enjoy it too, but find it quite difficult' she explained.

'Well, my Father is a muggle astro-physicist, and he taught me a lot about physics and stars' I told them. Jane lent forward.

'What's physics?' she asked curiously. I had forgotten she a pureblood.

'Um, Physics is a subject taught only by Muggles as a Science, and you learn about matter, energy, force and motion and the way they relate to each other' I told them. They looked quite impressed.

'That sounds quite complex' said Rose in an impressed voice.

'It's not so bad if you've learnt it your whole life' I shrugged. To me, Physics was natural.

'Whatever you say' said Alice. They looked at Laura, who had remained quiet.

'What's your favourite subject?' asked Jane kindly. Laura blushed slightly, but answered none the less.

'It's probably Herbology' she told them. Alice beamed.

'Of course! My Dad always says that his prize pupil is a sixth-year Hufflepuff, but wouldn't tell me who! It's got to be you!' she enthused. Laura gave a tinkling laugh, hiding behind her mass of hair.

'What about you?' I asked, eager to continue the conversation now that we were actually talking.

'Mine's Defence Against the Dark Arts' said Alice immediately. Well, that was no surprise. After seeing her duel, there could have been no other favourite subject for her. I nodded, and Rose continued.

'I quite enjoy Potions' she told us. Again, no surprise. Rose was said to have inherited her Mother's talent for Potions plus a knack for it that many just didn't have.

'I like Muggle Studies' said Jane hesitantly. 'I know many see it as a soft subject, but it's fascinating for me, since I'm pureblood'

'It's not a soft subject' I protested. 'Not for purebloods. I mean, most of you have never even _heard_ of a television, and Muggles are brought up on it'

'Oh, we're supposed to learn about televisions soon! I can't wait!' she said eagerly. Her friends simply shook their heads, but I understood her point of view. After all, was this world of magic not incredibly strange to me, even though I've lived in it for six years?

We passed the rest of the journey in a companionable chatter, bonding slightly. Laura and I were quiet, especially Laura, but we enjoyed chatting to the Gryffindor's, even Rose who could become slightly over-bearing at times. Eventually, the train drew into the station.

'Oh, good, we're here!' said Alice. Laura nodded, beaming. She loved returning to the castle. Jane had already left, ushering the first years towards Hagrid in her capacity as Prefect. Rose and Alice turned to us.

'I hope we see you in some of our lessons' said Rose honestly.

'We do too' nodded Laura. We hovered, back in an uncertain silence, before Rose caught sight of her cousins and left to chat to them, Alice trailing behind. Laura and I looked at each other, and laughed. We laughed until we couldn't stop at the absurdness of what had just occurred. It was like a Miracle.

**A/N Like? Love? Dislike? Hate? Please tell me! Hope you enjoy ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I love the Hufflepuff common room. It's snug and warm, and comforting. As I cross it with Laura, content after the feast, I finally feel completely at home. Especially when I reach my dormitory, which is virtually the same as always. It is home to six girls.

Peyton Davies is part-Chinese, and has silky black hair. She could quite easily be classed as a cry-baby. She is hard to talk to, since she could explode at every moment. She is quite clever, but not outstandingly so, and definitely not in Rose Weasley's level.

Clarisse Smith is a tomboy. She's loud, and abrasive, and you really don't want to get on her bad side. For some completely unforeseeable reason, she is best friends with Peyton Davies, which makes no sense whatsoever.

Pippa Creevey is an airhead with an obsession with taking photographs. She's ridiculously chirpy in the morning and quite annoying to be around, but happy in her own way. Her best friend is my fourth roommate- Jesminda Patil.

Jesminda is the only daughter of single mother Parvati Patil. Jess is nice in her own way, calm and gentle. However, when she's around Pippa she can be slightly annoying. However, out of all my roommates, apart from Laura I like Jesminda best. She's Indian, and the outcast of her family, as her Mother was disowned for becoming pregnant then not marrying the boy who had gotten her in such a state. Apparently, the only person who will talk to her is Parvati's twin sister, Padma!

I crossed the room so that I could collapse onto my four-poster bed. I looked up at the ceiling, happy to be hope. I could see the twinkling lights I had charmed onto the ceiling above my bed overhead, they looked like a million stars. Rolling out of my bed, I struggle into my Pyjamas, which comprise of my Dad's old Chemistry Camp T-Shirt (At school he was a complete science geek) and some checked pyjama trousers. Next to me, Laura is ready for bed, her hair neatly braided away from her face, her Pyjamas completely straight. She joins me as we head to the bathroom, brushing our teeth furiously. From the dorm, we can already hear the sound of Peyton wailing as Pippa tries to take photos of her. Predictably, we hear the tell-tale crunch of Pippa's camera as Clarisse stands on it heavily.

'What's the betting that Jesminda will try and convince Clarisse that was a bad idea now?' I whispered. Laura smiled.

'No need to bet on that. It'll definitely happen' she murmured back. As if on cue, the low, steady voice of Jess can be heard as she attempts to reason with Clarisse, before sighing and repairing the camera with a quick _Reparo_.

'Some things never change' sighed Laura, as we made our way back into the dormitory. The lines were clearly drawn in our room, the six of us split into neat pairs. Clarisse and Peyton to the left, Jesminda and Pippa to the right, Laura and I in the middle.

Already, piles of clothes were spilling from Pippa's trunk, spilling into Jess' area, not that she would complain. As much as I hate to say this, she can be just as bad as Pippa at times. Completely different, therefore, from Clarisse, who is the first Hufflepuff female Beater in the history of Hogwarts. But what else would you expect from a girl who was made up of pure muscle?

I flung myself back onto my bed, reaching down to my trunk to pull out my latest trunk. To my left, Laura was mirroring my actions.

'What are you reading?' she asked in a soft tone.

'Little Women' I replied in an equally quiet tone. Laura tutted.

'You read those books too much' she complained. 'Try something else.' I didn't answer, just as she knew I wouldn't. Ever since I first came to Hogwart's, I have always read the Little Women books almost obsessively, my favourite being the third book, Little Men. There is something about them that I absolutely adore. I am in love with Laurie and Nat, and felt so sorry for Beth with her frailty.

I settle myself into my covers, wrapping myself into a cocoon and beginning to read…

I am alone. As I wander into Potions, I regret the fact that I took it, even though I knew Laura wasn't. Even Jess, who could have provided some comfort, has neglected to take the course. I hover uncertainly in the doorway, unsure as to where to sit. Fortunately, my newly acquired Gryffindor friends are at hand.

'Bree!' signals Alice, looking at me from her seat next to Rose. I smile as she waves me across, before placing myself in the seat next to Rose, with an empty seat to my right.

'Hello Alice, Rose' I greet. They beam at me, and I notice the missing member of their group. 'Where's Jane?'

'Oh, she has a free period' says Rose. 'I believe my cousin shares it.' She rolls her eyes as Alice giggles and I realise that she is talking about James, not one of Rose's multitude of other cousins.

'I wonder what she'll get up to?' I ponder, jumping as a male voice greets me, instead of the soprano voices of Alice or Rose.

'I don't think anyone has to wonder about that.' I spin around, recognising the voice instantly even though he has never spoken one word to me before. I stare at him unashamedly, before realising what I am doing, blushing bright red and ducking my head. Albus clears his throat.

'Oh sorry' apologises Rose. 'Al, this is our new friend Bree Chase, and Bree, this is my cousin Albus' Albus Potter holds his hand out to me. I take it as he says kindly,

'It's nice to meet you' to which I, as the entire idiot I am, blush even more, mumble something incoherent and turn to face the front. Albus looks slightly worried, but as he is quite shy in his own right, doesn't press the conversations, choosing instead to slide into the seat next to me, and look at the board.

'Aren't Emmett, Andre or Scorpius in this class?' asks Alice curiously. Emmett Thomas, Andre Bellour and Scorpius Malfoy are Albus' best friends, and I think all of us knew he would rather be sitting with them if he could.

Emmett Thomas is really smart. He's quite quiet, and keeps his head down generally. He's the only son of Dean Thomas and Demelza Robins, and tends to stick to his friends only. He has a twin sister, Poppy. He's a Ravenclaw.

Andre Bellour is French, and transferred from Beauxbaton's Academy three years ago. He speaks good English, only reverting back to French some of the time, and has a very small accent. He is captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team.

Scorpius Malfoy is a Slytherin rebel, as in he hates prejudice of any sort. He fights to be different from his parents and as such is a bit of an outcast. He's desperately in love with Rose Weasley, asks her out 10 times a day, and is rejected as much. He thinks Rose is a wonder. She thinks he's an Idiotic Slytherin Serpent. However, he hasn't let that put him off. Instead, he chooses to brush it all off, putting on a courageous front.

You may have noticed that all the three boys I've already mentioned are in different houses? Well, as Albus is in Gryffindor, all four of the boys are in different houses and I have no idea how they bonded together. Yet they did, and the unlikely quartet was formed. I don't know where the others are.

'None of them wanted to do Potions. Well, except for Emmett, but he promised Poppy he'd sit with her and her friends due to something she discovered about him' explains Albus. Rose and Alice nod, as Professor Haze walks into the room.

'Right, let's get down to business' she greets. 'Firstly, well done to all of you for doing so well in your OWL Potions exam. You would not be in this class if you had failed to live up to my expectations. Now, today you will be brewing the Draught of Living Death. Please begin.' Professor Haze is always abrupt.

I turn to my cauldron, heating it up gently before walking to the cupboard to get my ingredients. I quickly select them from the shelves and begin chopping. Next to me, Rose and Alice chat quietly, on the other side Albus works diligently but silently. It should be awkward, but for some reason it isn't. Maybe because Albus appreciates silence as much as I do.

The rest of the lesson passes quickly in silence. My Potions looks almost perfect, a silver mist covering it's surface. So does Albus'. However Rose's looks even better. It is completely perfect and we can all see that Professor Haze is impressed.

'Oh, Well Done, Miss Weasley. 10 points to Gryffindor' she announces, clapping her hands together, impressed. Rose shrugs modestly, before turning to her cousin and I as we pack up our stuff and Professor Haze moves on.

'Hey, Bree, what lesson have you got next? And you Al' she asks. I fish inside my bag for my timetable.

'I have Charms' I tell her. Alice squeals. Yes, she _squeals_.

'I have that too!' she cries out. 'So does Jane and Rose. Does Laura?'

'Yes' I tell her, and she beams wider, if that were possible. It seems incredible that they seem to have accepted Laura and I so quickly. If we were Gryffindor's, would everything have been different?

'Al? What about you?' asks Rose, diverting the attention from me, just as I'm becoming uncomfortable. I smile at her thankfully, but she doesn't look at me.

'I have Charms too' he admits. 'So does Emmett and Andre. And…Scorpius'. He adds Scorpius' name at the end as though we would not want to hear it. And I understand why as Rose's eyes flash.

'I don't care what subjects Malfoy is doing' she spits. 'Okay, Al?' Something flashes in Albus' eyes too and he sighs heavily.

'Look, Rose, you're my favourite cousin and all, but Scorpius is my best friend. He's a great bloke, can't you give him a chance? I'm sure it will work out' he says. I think that's the most Albus Potter has said in a go. He's not the most articulate person. But that's part of the reason I love him. Rose just snorts imperiously, swinging her bag onto her shoulder as she makes her ways out of the classroom. Alice, shaking her head follows, as do I, bringing up the rear with Albus.

'So, how come I haven't seen you around before?' he asks. I blush, stupidly.

'I've only just made friends with Rose, Alice and Jane. They sat with my friend Laura and I on the train. We're Hufflepuffs' I say as a way of explanation. He nods.

'Often overlooked then' he comments.

'Exactly.' We carry on walking, but inside I am in a turmoil. Who would have thought that I would be having a conversation with Albus Potter? However, my joy soon evaporates as we are joined by Albus' little sister, Lily Luna Potter. Lily is a fourth year, and could rule the world.

She has red hair in piglets, is desired by most of the school, will do any dare, and is smart to boot. She is incredibly mature, has a sarcastic response to everything, is witty, and despairs of girls who could be branded as 'airheads'.

'Hey Lils' says Albus, grinning at the sight of his sister. She narrows her eyes dangerously at him, and I feel like running away. Despite being quiet petite, Lily, like Alice, is incredibly threatening.

'What did I do?' Albus asks, looking slightly afraid. Lily snarls.

'What did you do? What did you do? You told Andre to leave me alone, and that he had no chance in hell with me!' she spits. That _is_ interesting. It appears that little Lily has a crush on her older brother's best friend, who is sixteen, compared to her fourteen years of age. And that Albus has tried to ruin the match. Nobody else would have dared question the word of Lily.

'Lily, you're two years younger than him!' protests Albus. Lily doesn't look happy.

'Yes, but I really like him! And he likes me too, Al. Why did you have to ruin it?' she whines. Albus sighs.

'You're my little sister, Lils. That's what I do' he explains.

'Well, don't, alright?' orders Lily, turning on her heel to flounce away. Albus turns to me with a slightly sheepish expression.

'Sorry' he says. _Sorry_. He says it so simply, unlike most who choose to fabricate it with false words. It's refreshing.

'That's alright' I reply, and we're back to silence.

Eventually, we reach the Charms room, and I am horrified to realise that due to our encounter with Lily, we are late. I've never been late before. Hesitantly, I enter the classroom, and find Professor Chang glaring at me, obviously looking for a reason as to why Albus and I are late. Her daughter, Peyton, is looking at me with narrowed eyes. Everyone knows that she likes Albus, but I couldn't see why she was so worried. It wasn't like he was going to like _me_ or something.

'Why are you late?' Professor Chang asks acidly. Albus looks sheepish.

'I ran into Lily. I'm sorry I'm late' he apologises sincerely. Professor Chang waves him to his seat. Everyone knows that she has a soft spot on Albus. However, none of us know whether that's because her daughter likes him or for some other reason. She turns her glare on me, and I know I'm done for. Suddenly, I remember number 6 on my list.

_**Give a Teacher an interesting reason for being late to class**_. I straighten my shoulders. I might as well get it over and done with.

'The Goblins kidnapped me, and sent me to work in the Cheese Factories in Narnia. I only just escaped!' I tell her, my eyes opened wide and innocent. Everyone gasps. No-one expects me to say _that_. Most of them don't even know I exist. Rose, Jane and Alice look suitably impressed, but Laura is nowhere to be seen. I frown, but forget about it instantly as Professor Chang snaps.

'Detention, tonight, Miss Chase' she barks. 'Now, get to your seat.' Slumping slightly, I make my way to the seat the girls have saved to me, ignoring Pippa and Jesminda beckoning me over. As Professor Chang turns to the board, the girls lean over to talk to me.

'_Bree!_' gasps Jane. 'Why did you do it?' I shrug.

'I wrote myself a list of what I hoped to achieve this year, and giving a silly excuse was one of them' I explain. I've never told anyone about my lists before, not even my family. Only Laura.

'Can we see?' asks Alice eagerly. I ponder her question. On the one hand, I really want to. However, on the other I mention Albus and that could be catastrophic.

'I don't have it with me' I lie, and she pouts, but I ignore her. Professor Chang is talking.

'Now, today we are going to recap the Summoning Charm that you learnt a while back. Please, remember the incantation is _Accio_. You may begin' she tells us. We pair up, me with Rose, and Alice and Jane together. Predictably, Rose perfectly Accio's a cushion on her first go. She smiles with satisfaction, before banishing it back across the room before Professor Chang reaches us.

'Miss Weasley, Well Done! You're just like your Mother!' praises Professor Chang. Rose's smile drops and her eyes flash.

'You were mistaken, Professor. That was Bree' she tells her. My mouth drops open at the obvious lie but I ignore it, choosing instead to go along with the lie. Professor Chang looks suspicious.

'Show me please' she orders. Gritting my teeth, I wave my wand, saying 'Accio'. Thankfully, the cushion zooms across into my hand and Professor Chang moved onwards, appeased slightly. I turned to Rose.

'Why did you tell Professor Chang it was me?' I asked curiously. Rose looked furious.

'She said I was just like my Mother. I am not my Mother. And one day, people will realise that I am my own person. I am Rose Weasley, not Hermione Weasley' she says, her glare stony. I suddenly realise that there is a lot more to Rose Weasley than everyone thinks, and that I would never want to get on her bad side.

**A/N What d'you think? Please Read and Review! x**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- 

General P.O.V

Laura White stumbled from the Hospital Wing, her face streaked with tears. The news, that she expected for so long, had come. She knew the deadline. And now, she had to tell everyone. But not yet, not now. She would find another time.

She made her way to a little alcove, nestled herself in it. And let herself cry. 6 months. That was what she had left. 6 months to tell everyone, to do what she needed to do. 6 months.

Rose Weasley's clothes were rumpled, her hair dishevelled, her face red and sweaty. She scooted along the corridors, revelling in what had just occurred.

Something her Mother would never have condoned. Something that she would never have done. Something Rose could do, something that made her unique. Not her Mother.

Rose Weasley laughed, a bright care-free sound. She was free. The only thing is, freedom can only last for so long.

Alice Longbottom's eyes narrowed in disgust as she stared at the boy in front of her.

'_Filth' _she spat, staring at him. She stares disdainfully at him, the stain on the earth. Son of a _death-eater_. He may as well be a death-eater himself. Thinking themselves better than others. Alice would show them. She would show them what it was like to be tortured. But she would do it without magic, to show them that Muggles were just as capable of them.

She would torture them with her words, like knives stabbing into their hearts. And when they begged for mercy, she would remind them. She would remind them what the death-eaters were capable of. And they would be sorry.

Jane McKinnon sat in front of her mirror. Slowly, but surely, she brushed her hair.

_1,2,3,4..._

Perfection was necessary in her life. If she appeared perfect, nobody would question her. They would not wonder about her past, about the obvious gaps in her childhood.

_9,10,11,12..._

If she focused, on lessons and other people, the nightmares wouldn't come. Green light. Green light. She needed to distract herself from the pain that had occurred in her life. Count the brushstrokes. Perfection. Always perfection.

_16,17,18,19..._

Jane hummed softly to herself. Perhaps the nightmares wouldn't come tonight.

Bree's P.O.V

_**12 Reasons why Peyton Davies is an unreasonable Cry-baby**_

_**1) If she loses an item of clothing, she cries**_

_**2) If she gets a question wrong in a lesson, she cries**_

_**3) If you insult her, she cries**_

_**4) If a boy kisses her, she cries. I have seen this happen. But maybe Christopher Plankett is just a bad kisser.**_

_**5) If you compliment her, she cries of happiness. Probably because people don't compliment her very often**_

_**6) She spends most of the time in the loos, crying**_

_**7) All her make-up is waterproof**_

_**8) She cries if she loses House-Points. Or if she gains them. Why? **_

_**9) Her Mother babies her. This is evident due to her running to her Mother every time something goes wrong**_

_**10) She had a tantrum when we lost a Quidditch Match (she's a Chaser) and threw her broomstick onto the ground.**_

_**11) I told her to make her bed, and she cried**_

_**12) She relies on Clarisse to protect her, and cannot stand up on her own**_

I was in the library, trying to think of more reasons to add to my list. There were numerous occasions when I had seen Peyton cry, but I couldn't jot all of them down right this moment. Instead, I tried to focus on the textbook in front of me. I was researching Hobgoblins, and I tried to read through the passage, even though it was near curfew and my eyes kept drooping. Only a few more minutes…

_The Hobgoblin is a lesser known part of the Goblin family. Hobgoblins are very troublesome creatures and are fond of practical jokes. They are a part of the Seelie Court. _

Laura had refused to tell me where she had been during Charms. She had looked away, and muttered that I would know soon. What was that supposed to mean? Laura had never kept something from me before, and I was worried about the implications of her hiding something. It meant it was something serious, and that worried me. What could be so bad that she had refused to tell me, her best friend?

_They are also a distant relative of the Brownie, and share their furry coats. The Hobgoblin can be found in many Wizarding Homes, and are the cause of much strife. _

She hadn't turned up again until after my Potions lesson- the next day. She had apologised over and over again, but I wasn't ready to forgive her yet. I mean, I was worried beyond belief. Didn't I have the right to feel worried about her?

_Their fur is used in the Onus Potion, which allows a mischief-maker to get away with trouble with no problems. This has caused the Hobgoblin to be in severe demand. However, the only way for this to work is for the Hobgoblin to hand you some of it's fur willingly._

This was hopeless. I couldn't concentrate. I needed to go back to my Common Room.

I made my way out of the library. The castle was dimly lit. It was silent, the only noise being the pitter-patter of my feet. Suddenly, I could hear rushed whispers, and I stepped back into the shadows. I didn't want to eavesdrop, but for some reason, I felt I needed to listen to this conversation. And it was a good job I did. I just didn't know it then.

'It's coming!' one boy whispered. I didn't recognise his voice.

'Et we will be ready' said the second voice. I concealed a gasp. I recognised the voice as Andre Bellour, one of Albus' best friends. He was the only boy in our school with a French accent.

'Is it nearly done?'

'Almos'. 'Ogwarts will not know what hit eet' said Andre darkly. I gulped audibly, trying to shuffle backwards. I knocked into a solid chest.

'Oof' I muttered, looking upwards. James Sirius Potter the Second stood in front of me. He held his finger up to his mouth in a shushing action, before turning to listen intently.

'Who has agreed?' the first boy asked. I didn't understand. They were talking in Riddles.

'Ze children of zem have agreed. You know who I mean. And a few…surprises' said Andre. The children of what? Not Death-eaters, surely? Andre couldn't be evil. He was a Hufflepuff! I didn't generally believe in prejudices, but I refused to think badly of someone in my house.

'Good, good. We will meet again soon' said the first voice, and I heard the noise of footsteps heading in the opposite direction to James and I. Within moments, the second set also left, in the same direction. I let out a breath and turned to James, who was frowning.

'What was that?' I asked, aware of my shaking voice. James shook his head.

'I don't know. Andre…Albus will never believe what we just heard' he said.

'We're going to tell him!' I yelped in surprise. It would break Albus' heart.

'Why not?' said James incredulously.

'We might be wrong! Andre is one of Albus' best friends, he would die if he knew that Andre was evil! And what do we know? Maybe we misunderstood! We should try and find out more!' I explained. James looked at me, his face inscrutable.

'Who are you?' he asked. I blushed.

'Bree Chase, sixth-year Hufflepuff' I told him. He nodded, smiling.

'Jane told me about you'

'She did?' I was incredulous.

'She did. And, Bree Chase, sixth-year Hufflepuff, I think you're right. We'll keep an eye on Andre, but not say anything' James said. I blushed that he thought I was right, before realising something. He said _we_ would keep an eye on Andre. I was going to help James virtually stalk Albus' best friend?

'We?' I asked weakly. James nodded.

'We. Are you in?'

'I'm in'. This is not going to end well.

'SHA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA! SHA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA! SHA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA! AND SWEET MARIA WAITS FOR ME!' shrieked Alice and Jane at the top of their voices. Laura and I had joined them in the Gryffindor Tower (enabling me to cross yet another thing of my list) when they had invited us into their dorm. This had caused us to start singing along to Muggle Music. Well, mainly Alice and Jane. It had been interesting to see them let their hair down, and to be introduced to their other dorm-mates.

Raven Moore was a girl with a big heart, but who was hurt over and over again because of it. She's pretty, but has dyed her hair black because of sadness. She generally wears black. Raven's whole family all died on the same night, you see, at a Party. Raven escaped that fate for one reason, and one reason only- she was at her best friend's house. Rumours follow Raven everywhere, but she's actually really nice.

Her best friend is Isabella Parkins, known as Izzie. Isabella is happy-go-lucky, and quite naïve and childlike. She's blonde and bubbly, and really nice. She giggles _all_ the time, and is as sweet as sugar. Raven has moved into her house now that she has nowhere else to live.

They have a third friend, Airlia Demopoulos, who is Greek. She's a Ravenclaw, and I don't have that much to do with her. Yet, I've heard that Airlia is slightly insane, babbles when nervous, and super-clever. When you get her and Izzie together, you have an awful pairing- they're both so crazy!

Meeting all of the Gryffindor sixth-year girls really makes me want to be in Gryffindor. They're just so much nicer than most of my Hufflepuff room-mates (though Jess is just as nice and Laura is better than them all).

Mentally, I composed a list of reasons why the Gryffindor girls were better than Hufflepuffs.

_**Reasons why I prefer the Sixth-year Gryffindor Girls (minus Laura and Jesminda)**_

_**1) They greeted me nicely**_

_**2) They looked pleased to see me**_

_**3) They said I could come back at any time**_

_**4) They didn't burst into tears, shove a camera in my face, or threaten me**_

_**5) They are so much more relaxed**_

_**6) I can actually speak around them, and Laura doesn't instantly bury her nose in a book when she sees them**_

_**7) They-**_

'Bree? Bree? You've been staring into space for about a minute' said a worried Jane as she waved her hand in front of my face.

'Oh sorry. I do that sometimes' I shrugged bashfully.

'Riigght' said Rose. They went back to what they were doing, and I sighed with relief. As much as I liked my new friends, I preferred to be on the outskirts, away from everyone's attention. And that was where I would always stay.


End file.
